


don't dream it's over

by Sami_Leigh



Series: 4,846 cases [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Leigh/pseuds/Sami_Leigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's just a dream.. He has to tell himself. She's fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't dream it's over

He wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, his heart racing. He'd got so into the dream that it takes him a minute to remember where he is and begin to calm down.

 _It's just a dream_.. He has to tell himself. _She's fine_.

He tries to go back to sleep again, but ends up rolling over onto his back, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. No matter how hard he tries to think about something, anything else, he keeps reminding himself that the victim's parents are most likely going to be coming to ID their daughter's body sometime the next day. He doesn't know how he's going to be able to stand there and witness the looks of pain on their faces behind the glass when they see their little girl lying there on his table. He's done it hundreds, hell, _thousands_ , of times before and cases like these always get to him a little, but this one even more so than usual. He can't get that thought out of his head that she was the same age as his youngest, who's also a junior in college. He can see Mac's face now, concern for him plastered all over it.

"It's alright," he'd say. "We all get cases like these."

No matter how much he tries to push it away into that little box inside his head, it's certainly _not_ okay.


End file.
